Examples of medical containers include a medical container for storing a medicinal fluid for an intravenous drip, a medical container for storing a nutritional supplement (also called “high-calorie infusion fluid”) supplied to the central vein, a medical container for storing nutrients that are supplied to the digestive tract through a catheter inserted via a nostril (also called “enteral nutrition”), etc. Such medical containers are composed of a main container unit made of a flexible sheet and are provided with connection ports such as a fluid discharge port, a mixed injection port and the like that are fixed to the main container unit. The fluid discharge port is provided to discharge the medicinal fluid or the like present in the main container unit out of the main container unit, and the mixed injection port is provided to add a minor component such as insulin or the like to the infusion fluid or the like present in the main container unit (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The connection ports such as the fluid discharge port, the mixed injection port and the like are all composed of pipes that are firmly secured to the main container unit by being sandwiched by a flexible sheet that constitutes the main container unit, sealing members that seal the distal ends of the pipes located outside the main container unit, and other like components. Materials for use as the sealing members are synthetic rubber, thermoplastic elastomer, etc., into which a metal injection needle, a resin introducer needle or the like can be inserted. The pipes are relatively-hard molded products made of plastic. In addition, the aforementioned pipes have the shape of a long and narrow cylinder so that the sheet that constitutes the main container unit is not pierced by the tip of the injection needle, introducer needle or the like when the injection needle, introducer needle or the like is inserted into the sealing member.
The aforementioned high-calorie infusion fluid is a nutrient preparation containing amino acid, sugar, lipid, vitamin, etc. These ingredients are stored separately, for example, in vials and mixed in a medical container immediately before administration into a patient, thereby being formed into high-calorie infusion fluid. As disclosed in Patent Document 2 for example, each ingredient flows into an empty medical container through a flexible tube to be mixed with each other. When air bubbles are present in the high-calorie infusion fluid thus prepared, there is a possibility that air bubbles flow into the patient side upon administration, and this is dangerous. Therefore, prior to administration, vibrations are given to the medical container, or the medical container is turned upside down, so as to carry out vapor-liquid separation as much as possible.    Patent document 1: JP 2004-208883 A    Patent document 2: JP H5-228201 A